Combination instruments are commonly known in the art and used in various applications such as architecture, engineering, manufacturing, and construction, for example. Such combination instruments include a ruler slideably and/or rotatably coupled to a protractor. Typically, the protractor of the combination instrument includes an arcuate opening formed therein, which permits the protractor to be selectively positioned relative to the ruler. The ruler and the protractor include a set of markings on a single side thereof to permit a user to position the combination instrument in a desired position for measuring certain distances, angles, slopes, and the like, for example. Such combination instruments typically require repositioning for use on opposing surfaces of an object such as a framing member, a heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) duct, and the like, for example.
Accordingly, it is desirable to produce a multi-positional combination instrument including a plurality of working faces which permit the instrument to be used on multiple surfaces of an object without requiring a repositioning thereof.